


Natsu x Lisanna: Mating Season

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A bit of fluff here too, F/M, I like this ship, Lemon, Mating Season, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss Smut, Smut, Soft sex, dragon slayer, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: Its Dragon Slayer Mating Season and Natsu has locked himself away in his house, determined to not get those he cares about involved in his mess...but that changes once his longtime friend and crush, Lisanna Strauss, arrives on his doorstep.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 4





	Natsu x Lisanna: Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I like NaLi and thought this would be a fun book to make

_*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*_

These current noises is coming from our resident Fire Dragon Slayer as he lays on his bed on his...surprisingly well made room-which may or may not have happened via him forcefully getting knocked out and some of his guild mates cleaning it- as he lays panting on his bed from another intense jerking off session.

The reason some may ask? Well, there's this things where dragons go through something called Mating Season where for a month their hormones are increased dramatically as they also try to find someone they would essentially "mate" with...for life presumably. 

Now thankfully there weren't any negative repercussions for waiting to find your mate...joking! The major repercussion involved the fact you going to be hornier like a 100 year old sex deprived monster in a hentai! The poor dragon slayers would have to go through this if they haven't chosen they're mates...and only Natsu haven't so far.

"Why...why...why not metalhead...?" Natsu questions through pants as he pulls up his trademark scarf up to his face as somewhere a certain red eyed slayer sneezed from his bed with a blue haired bookworm

"Maybe I should go...eat something..." The pink haired mage tells himself as he slowly gets up and pulls up his pants, though not bothering to put on his vest as he waltz's his way to his kitchen

Looking around, he manages to arrive at his kitchen and pulls out some random items before dropping it down onto a nearby surface and digging in slowly. Thank God that Wendy and even Laxus decided to be nice and donate some food to him, as he couldn't be trusted to be near ANY female for the time being so, also being more helpful, decided to leave him alone and had Happy stay with Mira for the time being.

Sadly for him, precious food couldn't help him sedate his current lust for...damn near anything feminine as he slams his head on his counter in despair.

"Damn it...if I can't even last a week then what is a month gonna do to me...?" The slayer questions to himself before...

_*Knock* *Knock* Knock*_

Blinking in slight surprise, Natsu gets up and makes his way towards the door of his home figuring it was gonna be Gray, Gajeel, or Elfman there to deliver something for him as they always have. Making it to the door, he doesn't bother to check and see who it is as he opens the door.

"Hi Natsu!"

"Oh, hey Lisanna...wait LISANNA?!"

Said white haired girl then watches confused as Natsu begins shaking a little in nervousness as he even begins sweating a little while a small blush crept up onto his face. She was about to ask him what was wrong before she noticed how the mage was currently shirtless and showing his well toned body, making her blush as well as looking away from her friend.

The two...have a history together that involves numerous teasing and stories between the two to the point every one of their friends thought the two would get together as they grew up, to which ended up making the two embarrassed and denying it...mostly on Natsu's side though.

However the funny thing was...they did have a thing for each other; it was there, but the two just never decided to fully commit and become a couple. Hell, when Lisanna came back from her "death" the feelings that the two thought had left them came back like a wrecking ball! However because of many incidents and even rumors the two hadn't had enough time to fully catch up and enjoy each other's company like they had when they were young. 

Ironically, earlier that week Lisanna had taken up a job and left the guild and during that time reflected on her feelings...and decided that she would confess and nothing was gonna stop her. The job had taken longer than she thought, but once she made it back to Magnolia and cleaned up from her mission she made a beeline for her crush's house and...we are now witnessing what is now occurring.

"S-So, what are you doing here...?" The pink haired mage asks, as his blush slowly begins going away and he looks down at his friend before his jaw almost dropped in shock

Lisanna was currently wearing a tight blue shirt that hugged her rather endowed breasts very closely as small hints of her bra could be seen if one looked closely. Gulping a little, he looked down to see black shorts that also hugged her curves as she wore black thigh-highs and blue sandals. Safe to say...his friend looked hot as hell!

"O-Oh, I needed t-to talk to you about something..." Was Lisanna's answer as she looks up, blue eyes looking into his onyx ones

"Uh, this isn't the best t-

"No!" She exclaims, shocking the slayer before she looks down. "We need to discuss this now..."

Natsu, seeing that nothing was going to make her leave anytime soon, nodded and stepped to the side as she walks past him. His mouth waters slightly as he watches her walk past him as he can see her breasts bouncing a little under her shirt and the thigh-highs certainly didn't leave her legs out of the equation. Shaking his head and suppressing himself from pouncing on his long time friend immediately, he closes his door and turns over towards the girl.

"So, did you want something Lis-

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as the white haired beauty's soft lips pressed up against his, with the girl cupping his face and pushing herself against him. Natsu was understandably shocked at the gestor but didn't waste any time into kissing his friend back, wrapping his arms around her waste, and pulling her closer to him. This didn't last long though, as the two separated due to need pf air which makes Lisanna stare deep into Natsu.

"Natsu...I...I love you; and I want to be with you...Do you want the same?" She tells the pink haired slayer as she plays with her hair a little, who stares down at her in shock at the confession

He simply couldn't believe it...before he mentally facepalmed at all the times it was damn near obvious of her feelings from him and how she reciprocated his feelings. So, seeing how the person he's loved for so long he did what he would normally do...act first and think later! 

"Mmph!" Lisanna gasped when Natsu leaned down and slammed his lips against hers once more, though she reacted quickly and kissed him back with as much vigor as he gave her

The once kiss soon became a full on make-out session between the two, with Natsu lifting the white head up and placing her onto his couch. With a grin on his face, he goes down and continues to kiss the girl as she is pushed down into the couch slightly from his weight on her as his pelvis grins a little onto her area, making his gasp a little. 

Natsu, determined on marking the girl, separates from her and plants small kissing from down her chin and down to her neck and planting more kisses around the are before sucking on said neck.

"Natsu~" She gasps out as her hands reach up and grasps his pink locks and pushes his head onto her spot

The slayer didn't object to the action, as he just began sucking on other parts of her neck which created multiple hickey's as he grinds on her slowly, making the girl under him blush. Grin widening a little, he gets onto her collarbone and bites down a little; Lisanna winces a little, but also whimpers a little when Natsu pulls away from her.

"How was that for an answer?!" He exclaims happily as he touches the area he had bit down

"Wh-" Lisanna was interrupted when Natsu presses his forehead against her as he gives one of his infamous grins

"Your my mate!" He tells her...as she widens her eyes in confusion

"What?" She asks him, making him rub his hand behind his head

"Oh right, you were on a job when the guild discussed this. Well, here's the full thing..." 

**Timeskip 8 Minutes Brought Top You By Chibi Natsu And Lisanna Going Fishing With A Chibi Happy :**

"And there's the story."

Once Natsu was done, he looked towards a now red in the face Lisanna as she was squirming a little.

"S-So I'm you mate...aren't I?" She repeats, making his cross his arms and nod. Smirking with devious intent, she manages to grab Natsu by the scarf and flip their positions to where he's now on the couch as she straddles him.

"Lisanna..." He groans out, suddenly feeling her suddenly yet slowly grind herself onto him as her hands place themselves onto his shoulders

"I'm your mate and you've been feeling these urges for a while now; guess I can help you with that." She tells him as she latches her mouth onto his neck

The animal take-over mage then essentially does exactly what Natsu had done to her, minus the biting part though. However, she slowly caresses her new lover's chest area as one of her hands go down and grip the hem of his pants. Practically feeling the hardness under her, the mage slides down onto her knees in front of Natsu's crotch and lowers the article of clothing to where he's only in his boxers. Licking her lips a little in anticipation, she pulls down his final piece of clothing as her eyes widens at the size of the member in front of her.

 _"H-He's big..."_ She thinks to herself as she grips what she could count as 9 inches of meat in her hand. Pumping it slightly, she continues just that but gets faster and faster with each passing second before she is full on jerking him off.

Hearing a small moan come from Natsu's mouth, she gives the head a small lick which causes a louder moan; seeing how he's enjoying this, the white head begins licking slowly down from the head to the base then back up. Once she gets into the middle, the girl sucks a bit on the middle part before releasing and starting to lick even faster around the dick.

"Lis...Lisanna~" Natsu gets out, too pleasured from the feel of his new mates tongue around his dick and the pleasure of having something other than his hand to satisfy him

Hearing the moans from her mate, the mage pumps the shaft a few more times before placing her mouth around the head and begins to suck as her tongue swirls around the head.

"OH FUCK!" Natsu screams out at the sudden action, nearly releasing then and there

Smiling to herself a little, Lisanna slowly goes deeper onto the member before going back up then back down, successfully bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace. That wasn't it, because with each passing second she would go faster and even grab his balls and start playing with them as she sucked him off. 

Releasing the dick from her mouth, she sees how the shaft is mostly covered in her saliva and even some pre-cum Natsu released from the blowjob. Seeing the pleasured look on Natsu's face, she smiles and takes off her shirt to reveal her blue bra in which the dragon slayer looks at with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna make sure you cum Natsu, don't worry about it." She tells him as she takes off the bra, revealing her moderately big breasts and pink nipples before wrapping them around his dick.

Before the slayer could speak, the girl begins to move her soft breasts up and down the member slowly before looking down to see some of the dick popping out of her cleavage and wasted no time in taking it into her mouth and start sucking on it, earning moans from the mage above her. After a couple a minutes of doing this, Natsu's eye twitches as he looks down at Lisanna. 

"Lisanna...I'm gonna..." he tries getting out, though she nods her head in understanding

Squeezing her breasts around his dick a bit harder as she also sucks on the member a bit harder as well, and after another minute closes her eyes in surprise when a hot and sticky substance shoots from the dick and onto her face. That wasn't all, as some manages to get into her hair and onto her chest as well while the perpetrator has his head back after his ejaculation. 

"Wow..." Natsu breathes out before looking down...and widening his eyes at how Lisanna looked. "Oh shit, sorry about that!"

"It's no problem Natsu..." She says as she scoops up some of the cum onto her finger and tastes it. "Tastes good too."

Once Lisanna was done licking up the cum that had got onto her, Natsu wasted no time in taking off the rest of her clothing before picking her up, bridal-style, and kicking open his door and placing her onto his bed. Getting on top of her once more, the two engage in another make-out session but this time the slayer takes charge once again.

Natsu quickly goes down to Lisanna's breast area and immediately latches his mouth onto his right nipple and starts sucking and licking around the nub with eagerness.

"NATSU~!" The girl under him cries out from the action, making him smirk a little

He wasn't down there, as he uses his other hand to trace down her chest to her stomach then onto her walls and he begins rubbing the rather wet area. Hearing her moans, Natsu moves his move to his other breast and plays with that as his other hand rubs around her clit with a finger before sticking one in.

"Hmm~" She moans out in pleasure as Natsu begins pumping...but Natsu still had more to give.

With another finger added, she shriek's.

With a third finger, she screams; all the while, he would move faster with each passing second as he plays with her breasts. Suddenly, he dons a slightly confused expression as a something wet envelops his hand and looks up to a blushing Lisanna.

"Heh, guess I made you cum quick huh?" He teases, making the girl pout cutely and look away from him

"Shut up..."

"Should I make you cum again?"

"Hm-OH MY GOD!"

Lisanna literally screams out once more and wraps her hands around Natsu's hair and wrapping her legs around his head once she feels his hungry tongue lap onto her pussy walls and lick all around and onto it while he uses his hands to play with her clit. 

Licking his lips at her wetness, the dragon slayer pushes his head deeper into her folds and begins eating her out with even more vigor than before. Eventually, Lisanna begins stammering out something weird so he just continues what he was doing before...

"AAAHHH!!!"

With that scream, Lisanna cums once again as Natsu greedily drinks it up before licking her clean. Wiping his mouth a little from his saliva, he brings Lisanna's slightly limp legs around his waist and aims his dick directly in front of her pussy and gives her a look of concern.

"You ready?" He asks, making the girl smile and nod her head. Grinning a little, he slowly pushes inside of her and once he reaches her hymen pushes right through it, making the girl wince a little on how her virginity was taken as Natsu waits for a signal to continue.

After a while he gets an ok nod from Lisanna and he begins to thrust in and out of the girl as moans and groans fill up the room.

"Damn...your fucking tight..." Natsu gets out as he begins thrusting harder into the mage under him

"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu~" Lisanna moans out as her legs wrap around his waist

"After a couple of minutes the thrusts had become even harder and faster as now the bed under the two was rocking and creaking as Lisanna had pulled Natsu down and wraps her arms around his neck to pull his down for a kiss., to which he accepts with grace. As they are in the middle of that, the slayer grunts a little and grabs both of the girl's breasts and squeezes them hard, which makes her moan as the thrusts become even faster.

"Lisanna...I'm going to...!"

"Do it inside!"

With that, the two scream out the other's name as both cum right then and there, leaving the two panting as they look at the other's panting face.

"Wow...that was..." Lisanna starts as Natsu goes down and kisses her once more

"Good." He finishes as he starts thrusting again with his usual grin on her face. "Cause I'm nowhere close to done yet!"

"Really, then I won't hold back either!" She shouts with an equal grin on her face as they go at it for another round...or 10...maybe 15

Natsu nor Lisanna were seen after this day for another few days and it was safe to say that both Mira and Elfman were beginning to get worried for they're sister's well being; so after another week has passed everyone in the guild went out to see where Lisanna could go...that was until Gray and Gajeel walked in on the two's...morning adventure and just told the guild one thing.

_"I think...Natsu's got her."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this book! See you all in the next one and have a nice day...PEACE!


End file.
